


With Your Cigarette

by Solangelo_is_my_life



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo_is_my_life/pseuds/Solangelo_is_my_life
Summary: Nico finds himself in a sticky situation when Will catches him smoking





	With Your Cigarette

Nico walked back to his cabin from the infirmary. Some Ares and Nemesis kids got in a fight, so Will was too busy to pay any attention to him. Nico leaned against the obsidian, careful to stay in the shadows, and pulled out a small box and a lighter. He put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He stood there, smoking, watching the campers do their daily activities. Piper was teaching Pegasus riding lessons to some younger campers. Jason and Percy were teaching an advanced sword fighting class. They had asked Nico to join them, but he declined. He was hoping to spend the day with his boyfriend, but that didn’t work out.

Nico saw Will walking in his general direction. He quickly dropped the cigarette and put it out with his foot. Nico stepped out of the shade so the son of Apollo could see him. He muttered a quick prayer that Will won't smell the smoke.  
“Hey, Sunshine,” Nico called out  
“Hey! Sorry I was so busy today, Deathboy,” Will apologize, “But Kayla threw me out and told me to go relax."  
“So, what are you going to do?” Nico tried to act cool, but even after a year of dating, Will still gave him skeletal butterflies.  
Will smiled which almost blinded the son of Hades, “Spend some quality time with my boyfriend, of course.”  
Will leaned in for a kiss. Nico almost pulled back because he knew Will would taste the smoke still fresh in his lungs. Almost. Will started the kiss passionately, but quickly pulled away.  
“Have you been smoking again?” He demanded with a cold expression.  
Nico didn’t know what to do, so he slipped into the shadows.

When emerged, he was in the place where he first kissed Will. A small clearing in the forest with a beautiful view of the lake. Will had taken him there for a picnic not long after they started dating. Nico felt tear sting his eyes. He never wanted to hurt Will, and that’s exactly what he’s doing. The small Italian sat under a nearby tree and recounted the date as tears fell from his eyes.

It had been Will’s idea. He came up to him right before dinner.  
“Why don’t we have dinner somewhere prettier and less noisy?” Will had almost whispered in his ear.  
Nico blushed slightly but agreed. Will had set up a whole beautiful date. A checkered picnic blanket spread out with candles and lots of food on top. They ate and talked for a long time. Nico leaned on Will’s shoulder as they watched the sunset. Will had shifted his head and Nico turned to look at him. For a brief moment, they stared into each other’s eyes. Will leaned in and Nico closed the distance.

Nico remembered how happy and scared he felt. He knew, even then, he never wants to leave Will. The son of Hades hurried back to camp. He wanted to repair things with Will. The boy went straight to the infirmary. He asked the Apollo kids where he could find Will. Kayla told him that he was in his cabin, which Nico can’t enter without permission. 

He sprinted towards the shiny cabin of sun and banged on the door. He shouted for Will. Someone told him to go away, and Nico could feel his heart breaking. What if Will never wanted to talk to him again? His eyes stung. But he sucked it up, so no one would see. 

Nico trudged back to his cabin. He fell into his bed to sulk but heard the crumpling of paper. He rolled over and spotted a red envelope, just like the kind Will likes. He tore it open.

 _Dear Diary_  
_Why does Nico have to smoke?_

“Oh gods,” Nico thought, “this is Will’s diary.”

 _I know he didn’t have this habit when we started dating. I would have noticed. It’s been recently when I can taste the tobacco on his lips. What could have brought this on? Do I do something to stress him out? Where does he even get them? I don’t understand. It hurts me to know he’s hurting his own body willingly with a stupid stick. I wish I could help him quit, but he’ll never let me talk to him about it. I just want to help him. To heal him. If I can’t even heal the one I love, how can I call myself a medic? Hopefully he will come to his senses_. 

Nico sat shocked. He flipped the paper over. There was more writing on the back. This time, addressed to him.

 _Nico,_  
_I know you’ve been going through a hard time since your quest, but I want to help you. No sort of drug can help you. I want you to know how I feel, so I put the most recent page in of my diary on the other side. Please let me help you._  
_-Will_

Nico burst out of his cabin. He had to find Will now. He went to the Apollo Cabin first. He softly knocked on the door and called his boyfriend’s name. This time, he answered. Nico noticed his eyes were red and puffy from crying. He threw his arms around his Sunshine.  
“Will, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t-I don’t- I never meant to hurt you.” Nico stammered.  
“Hey, it’s alright,” Will croaked. His voice was hoarse. “We all make mistakes”  
“I’m quitting.”  
Nico shoved his hand into his pocket and took out his cigarettes and lighter. He made them disappear into the shadows, all the way to Tartarus. He almost collapsed with the effort, but Will caught him.  
“Nico, baby, thank you,” Will pulled Nico’s head into his chest.  
“I love you, Will,” Nico whispered. It was the first time he'd ever said that Will.  
“I love you too, Deathboy."  
They stood there for a long time, listening to the other breathe. Nico didn't want to let go.  
Will broke the silence, "C'mon, let's go get some dinner."  
Nico nodded, and they walked hand in hand to the dining pavilion.


End file.
